


and there was only one bed (oh my god there was only one bed)

by mothmanofficial



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Please be nice, Self-Indulgent as hell, Sharing a Bed, awkward cuddling, extremely cliche, happy and family friendly gay content because we all need that sometimes, i guess?, i wrote this at 3am with my boyfriend in mind, mlm author, pining over someone who is literally three feet away from you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanofficial/pseuds/mothmanofficial
Summary: Hinata actively made the effort to avoid the thought of his undeniable feelings for the guy, because that way he wouldn’t have to deal with it. That way he wouldn’t feel like crap because he knew it could never happen. But needless to say, it was hard to ignore those very feelings when he was on the other side of the bed from the very object of Hinata’s affection. Not to mention he was joking about snuggling. Wait, no, he didn’t even say snuggling! God, this was so stupid. Hinata felt so stupid.[my boyfriend suggested i name this "no homo cuddling", so there's your alternate title folks]





	1. it is cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i had "beta readers"(?) for a fic, so thank you to my lovely friends and my lovely boyfriend for skimming it over for me! hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.  
> basically this is what happens when i'm awake in the dead of night because i'm cold and i wish i could cuddle. also, like, pining is really fun to write for some reason.  
> i also realized, just ten minutes ago, that this is absolutely a cliche that has been done countless times before. do i care? no.  
> enjoy!

“Maybe we should huddle? You know, for warmth?”

“No way.” Hinata heard a chuckle from the other side of the pull out mattress. The thought wasn’t actually so bad, but there was no way Hajime Hinata would ever admit it. At least, not to Komaeda.

Sure, it sounded appealing, because whether he’d admit it or not... it was cold. Too cold for one blanket, but what would he say? “Yes, hold me close, my dear Komaeda, whomst I have been crushing on for God knows how long”? No. Absolutely not. It would sound so stupid, especially in response to what was most certainly a joke.

Hinata actively made the effort to avoid the thought of his undeniable feelings for the guy, because that way he wouldn’t have to deal with it. That way he wouldn’t feel like crap because he knew it could never happen. But needless to say, it was hard to ignore those very feelings when he was on the other side of the bed from the very object of Hinata’s affection. Not to mention he was joking about snuggling. Wait, no, he didn’t even say snuggling! God, this was so stupid. Hinata felt so stupid.

How did they even get into this situation, anyway? He had to strain to remember when he could barely even focus on anything but the sound of breathing so close to (and yet so far from) him. Not to mention it was late. He was tired. It was hard to think.

It was Souda’s fault. He proposed the idea to take a trip a couple hours out of town, to celebrate their graduation from high school. Hinata enthusiastically agreed, and invited Chiaki and Komaeda. How could he not? They were his closest friends! But God, had he wished he would have considered the consequences. Especially this particular consequence.

Nevertheless, when they arrived at the two person hotel room, Hinata felt the humble need to volunteer for the couch-pull-out. He just wasn’t expecting Komaeda to be so enthusiastic about sharing it with him. He sure was a jokester. Hinata hated it. In fact, he’d much prefer sharing the bed with Chiaki. Maybe it was weird, but they were best friends, and it wasn’t like they’d never cuddled before! But he’d probably be teased to death by Souda. Even so, Hinata was having a very difficult time pretending he wasn’t next to Komaeda. And on top of all that, a broken heater was freezing the both of them to death. Ugh.

Hinata heard an audible shiver from Komaeda, and he actually felt pretty bad. Komaeda was probably sensitive to the cold, he thought, and maybe he wasn’t actually joking about his offer. But on the off chance that he was, Hinata couldn’t handle the embarrassment. But still, maybe Komaeda did mean it. In a totally no-homo platonic kind of way. But Hinata knew he’d totally overreact and never stop thinking about it and feel endless shame, for whatever stupid reason.

He turned his head over, about to offer the rest of the blanket so Komaeda could double it up, but the boy was dozing off already. He was shivering in his sleep, and while it was cute, Hinata really felt bad now. But maybe this was good? Maybe he could scoot just a little bit closer, and in the morning blame it on Hinata’s tendency to shift around in his sleep. Which would totally be a lie, but... maybe worth it. Probably.

After another moment of consideration, Hinata counted from three in his head so that he couldn’t back out. Three, two, one. He shifted closer, by maybe six inches. He underestimated the size of the mattress. Damn it. And even though his heart was now beating dangerously fast, Hinata took his chances and scooted even closer. 

He realized he had scooted just an inch too close though, when he accidentally brushed his thigh against Komaeda’s thigh. Crap. Damn it. This was bad, this was so horribly bad, but he had to stay still in case Komaeda woke up and realized Hinata was so, very close. 

He tried not to breathe too nervously, too suspiciously, because even if Komaeda didn’t notice, maybe Chiaki or Souda would. Which was an idiotic concern, because he could hear both of them snoring just a bit and he knew from sleepover experiences that neither of the two were light sleepers. 

He desperately wished just then that Komaeda had come to their sleepovers so that Hinata could secretly learn Komaeda’s sleeping habits as well, but he was way too nervous to ask Komaeda to sleep over. No way, no how. Plus, it was... kind of creepy, when he thought about it. It was different with Souda or Chiaki, because he had known them since middle school and primary school respectively. But he had known Komaeda for only some count of months that Hinata didn’t bother to recall.

Hinata jolted involuntarily when suddenly he felt something cold against his arm. Fingers, he thought. A hand. Oh my God, Komaeda was reaching out to him. Probably on accident.

“Hinata...” oh no. Oh god. Oh frick. he woke Komaeda up, and Hinata was certain he was going to die from embarrassment. He anxiously dared to glance at Komaeda, but was surprised to notice he was still asleep. And saying Hinata’s name in his sleep. Holy crap. Maybe Hinata would die for real, because he was so damn flustered.

Hinata couldn’t help but let his eyes linger for a moment, and even in the darkness of the hotel room, he took note of the way Komaeda was drooling a little. It was kind of cute, because it was Komaeda. If it were anyone else Hinata would surely be annoyed, but it was Komaeda.

Hinata felt Komaeda’s hand twitch, and he was reminded that they were touching. Komaeda’s hand was so cold. That wasn’t good. Hinata felt the sudden urge to warm up Komaeda’s hand, and before he realized it, he was holding the cold boy’s hand. God help Hinata. And Komaeda’s fingers curled around Hinata’s fist, and Hinata felt like he could cry.

He looked at Komaeda again to see his eyes blinking slowly, eyes still half-lidded and sleepy. Oh no, he was most definitely awake now. Oh no oh no oh no oh no- quick think of an excuse, anything, it’s so cold, it’s not a big deal it’s so cold-

“Hinata...kun.” Komaeda was smiling now, just faintly, but it was enough to make Hinata’s heart leap. Komaeda blinked his eyes, and he was definitely conscious now. But before Hinata could panic and jolt away and pretend this never happened, he felt Komaeda slowly bring Hinata’s hand up to his heart. He felt Komaeda’s heartbeat. Oh. He was touching his chest. This felt so intimate. There was no way that was a mistake.

Hinata gulped, hopefully not loud enough for the other boy to notice, and slowly turned on his side to face Komaeda. They were facing each other now. He wanted to smile back at the pale (beautiful) boy but his mouth felt so dry and he was so tired and he didn’t even bother. Hinata took his chances and moved his other hand to lightly brush Komaeda’s shoulder, and then he rest it there. 

For what felt like moments and then minutes and then hours they stayed like that, before it was Komaeda who scooted closer. So very close. Close enough to tuck his head under Hinata’s chin, and curl up against Hinata. Komaeda was gripping Hinata’s shirt now. Hinata felt warm breath against his chest. It felt good compared to the cold surrounding them. Hinata threw his own bashfulness out the window and moved his arms around Komaeda, pulling the boy closer.

It was so comfortable, and so warm, and Hinata pretended for a moment that they were dating. He pretended that they were cuddling because they wanted to, not because of the cold. Hinata wanted this, though. Maybe he would have wanted this even if the heater worked.

Hinata heard a gentle whisper which jolted him out of his little fantasy. He couldn’t manage to decipher it, brain foggy. Maybe Komaeda said something super romantic, and Hinata missed it. He imagined that it was a confession of sorts, and his ears felt hot with what was most likely the most embarrassing blush ever.

“W-what was that?” Oh God. He stuttered. He didn’t mean to stutter. How embarrassing. 

“...You’re hogging the bed, Hinata-kun.” Oh. Oh, jeez. This was even worse. Hinata cleared his throat and shifted back quite a bit, far enough that they weren’t even touching anymore. He totally ruined his chances now. He pushed his luck. He couldn’t believe this.

And yet, something in Hinata moved his hand forward once again to gently grasp at Komaeda’s short sleeve. Hinata was closing his eyes tight, flustered and afraid that Komaeda didn’t want this. Afraid that was some sort of rejection. Afraid that he was making his crush and his friend uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn’t have grabbed Komaeda’s sleeve so rudely.

But Komaeda chuckled, oh so cutely, and moved right back to Hinata’s chest, snuggling into him. Hinata was melting, he was most definitely melting into a puddle but that was okay. This was confirmation. 

Even if Komaeda would never feel the same, he wanted to be close to Hinata. Even if it was only for warmth, he trusted Hinata enough to hold him. 

Hinata desperately hoped that this was a privilege reserved for him only. He wanted to be the only one to hold Komaeda. 

Hinata fell asleep with a smile on his face, and a warm feeling that he knew would linger for days.


	2. it is still cold, but now it's morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two also i dont know how to name chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i cant believe i forgot to post this. i am so sorry. here it is  
> sorry it's so short!

Hinata woke tangled up with the other boy, sleeping in until 10 while their friends were off getting ready to go. He was flustered as all hell, but he didn’t dare move until Komaeda did. 

Hinata heard the shower running, and recalled that Chiaki liked to shower in the morning. Souda was nowhere to be seen, and Hinata assumed he went off to get breakfast. Komaeda was now sitting criss-cross on the mattress across from Hinata, and Hinata was sitting the same way.

“I never imagined you to be a cuddler, Hinata-kun.”

“W-well... you looked cold. And you were the one who suggested huddling... you really shouldn’t joke around like that, you know.”

To Hinata’s horror, Komaeda started laughing, like he really thought it was funny, albeit quietly. Like Hinata had just said the funniest joke in the world. 

Hinata frowned at him, now thoroughly embarrassed even compared to before. “It- it’s not funny! Seriously, don’t laugh at me-”

“I wasn’t joking, you know,” Komaeda said, and Hinata didn’t even care that he was interrupted.

“...Oh. Um...” Hinata looked down at his own hands, nervously fidgeting. He felt kind of stupid now, but he was suddenly happy, so happy, even over something so simple. He felt himself blushing and prayed to whoever was out there that Komaeda wouldn’t comment on it. 

“I wanted to hug you, you know.” That definitely wasn’t fair. Komaeda couldn’t just say something like that and get off the hook so easily. That was it, and that was enough assurance for Hinata. He met Komaeda’s eyes as bravely as he could.

“Komaeda, I really like you. Um, like-like. As in, uhh, I want to kiss you. Not now! Uh, you know, in theory.” He managed to maintain eye contact, and didn’t dare to blink or look away until he received a response. Komaeda looked taken aback. Finally Hinata got the drop on him and surprised the other boy, for once. It was satisfying.

“I... err,” Komaeda stuttered, and his face turned bright red. It was almost comical to see so much color on such a pale face. Hinata forced down the fear and anxiety that Komaeda was embarrassed, maybe even disgusted, because Hinata had to be brave. He had to. He was not a coward. He would not back down.

Komaeda looked anywhere but at Hinata’s face. And just before Hinata could start to really freak out and regret it, Komaeda took Hinata’s hand in his own, and slowly brought it up to kiss it gently. Hinata immediately used his other hand to cover his face and look away. Oh God. That was so cute.

“I... feel the same, Hinata-kun.” Hinata seriously felt he could cry, right then and there, in that cold hotel room. Komaeda actually said that. Komaeda liked Hinata back. Woah.

Hinata felt a gentle hand against his own that was covering his face, and Hinata slowly moved it away. Komaeda rested his hand on Hinata’s cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb.

It felt so gentle, so serene. Hinata wanted to stay there, forever, but it wouldn’t be long before Souda finished breakfast and Chiaki got out of the shower.

When everyone was ready to leave, they packed up their things like normal and hopped back into the car like normal. Hinata went out of his way to ensure Komaeda and him both sat in the back seats, so that they could hold hands discreetly.

It was no surprise that Chiaki would notice right away, but that was okay.

Everything was okay. It felt good for everything to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! i hope you liked it! thank u for all the support so far :D feedback greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> There Will Be A Part Two (very short, nevertheless cute) but you know i gotta keep you guys on your toes. stay tuned i'll post it tomorrow or like.. whenever i feel like it. no rules
> 
> if you wanna bother me on tumblr my username is pukeroom and i like making friends


End file.
